10 Different Versions of High School Musical Songs
by SmileofPureSunshine
Summary: This isn't making fun of HSM. I love them. But my sister and I are crazy and thought of nutty lines to change the songs into something humorous. Maybe we're insane or we just don't have anything to do. Ha
1. The End of Something Clean

**The End of Something Clean**

Troy: Living in my own house

Didn't have a woman

And it was rather tappin'

Till I started to unenhance

Gabrielle: I never conceived that

Man could be so untidy

But when I saw your place

I smacked your bearded face

Both: I know that the room has changed

Never looked this way

And right here we'll fight

This could be the end

Of something clean

All you had to offer

Was a little bean

And now looking at your shoes

I feel in my nose

The end of something clean

Troy: Now who'd of ever bought that

Stupid old kite

And the world looks so much cleaner

Than my hide

Both: I know that the room has changed

Never looked this way

And right here we'll fight

This could be the end

Of something clean

All you had to offer

Was a little bean

And now looking at your shoes

I feel in my nose

The end of something clean

Troy: I never knew that I had a cap

Till I was sixteen

Gabrielle: I didn't know it before

But you once looked like Charlie Sheen

This could be the end

Of something clean

All you had to offer

Was a little bean

And now looking at your shoes

I feel in my nose

That it's the end

Of something clean

All you had to offer

Was a little bean

And now looking at your shoes

I feel in my nose

The end of something clean

End of something clean


	2. Kick Ya Teddy in the Rain

**Kick YaTeddy in the Rain**

Mom said to bake right

And break left

Watch out for the electric

And keep an ion beam in the case

Gotta run the car and hoe

And take the baby to the pool

But don't be afraid

To shoot the baby sometimes

Just kick ya teddy in the rain

Just kick ya teddy in the rain

And don't be afraid

To shoot the baby sometimes

Just kick ya teddy in the rain

U gotta

Kick ya, kick ya teddy in the rain

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our teddy in the rain

(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure

That we get the candy

'Cause when we get it

Then the baby will drink brandy

A second bullet

We gotta rip it apart

Maybe this time

We'll hit the right heart

Wait a minute

It's just a dream

I gotta skin it

Kick ya teddy in the rain

Gotta skin it

Kick ya teddy in the rain

Wait a minute

Wait a minute

I gotta

Kick ya, kick ya teddy in the rain

We gotta

Get our, get our, get our, get our teddy in the rain

(repeat 3x)

Why am I aiming so wrong?

My babe's in the site

But my heart's in the ping pong

The devil makes this feel so right

(Spoken)

Should I go for it?

Better shake my booty, Bikes!

Chorus 4x


	3. Someone With As Sharp A Knife

**Someone with As Sharp A Knife **

Ryan: It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

Together: That Jell-O looks like you and me

Cut up into pieces

Intestines and all

Oh, Jell-O looks like you and me

Sharpay: This feeling's like no other

Together: I want you to know

That I've never met someone with as sharp a knife as you

No one like yours

I've never had someone cut into me like you do

No one like you, so full before, I've finally lost

What I've been living on

Sharpay: So good to be eaten

So good to be living

Together: Every part of me I'm giving

Ryan: For long I was 3D

So good to be 1D

Together: I love my extra penny

Ryan: This feeling's like no other

Together: I want you to know

That I've never met someone with as sharp a knife as you

No one like yours

I've never had someone cut into me like you do

No one like you, so full before, I've finally lost

What I've been living on

Food Food DooDoo

Food Food DooDoo

Food Food

Jell-Oh-oh-ah


	4. Nothing Like This

**Nothing Like This**

Troy: It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

Together: That Romeo and Juliet

Is a stupid story

Thought it was romantic

But it was phalantic

And I don't even know what that means

Gabriella: This story's like all others

Together: Let's put on the show

I've never written something that sucks as much as this

Nothing like this

I've never read something that hurt me as much as this

I laughed my heart out, so serious before, I've finally laughed

Over something that got an encore


End file.
